Une petite équivoque
by Keidrisse
Summary: Quand une tueuse sert de garde du corps c'est pas de tout repos, en voici la preuve...
1. premier sauvetage, partie I

_Hum, Lorsqu'on est tueur a gage, issue de la plus grande famille de criminelle, inconnue, et pourtant, connu du monde en tant que pire assassin du monde, et qu'on doit protéger le fils cadet du chef de police, alors que d'habitude, on doit tuer les gens, et que la police et son pire ennemi, et lorsque le ledit fils a 17 ans et est au Lycée, qu'on doit alors infiltrée le lycée, alors qu'on a 22 ans, c'est comment dire, loufoque, impossible, allez vous me dire, pourtant c'est ce qui arriva a Keidrisse._

_Tout est récité par Keidrisse, si on est dans la tête de quelqu'une d'autre, c'est pour peu de temps... keidrisse se lit KINdrisse (pour des raisons connue de moi seul.)_

**Disclaimer:** Jusqu'a preuve du contraire, les personnage de naruto appartiennent a son créateur, par contre je peux affirmer que Keidrisse m'appartient

Quel galère, je suis obliger d'allez protéger le fils cadet de la police, alors que je suis tueuse a gage !  
>Je me présente, Keidrisse Laurent, 22 ans, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, grands, minces, et, sans me vanter, je fais que dire ce que me sors les mecs quand je suis en « civile » et mes cousin, très bien foutu. Pourtant, je me trouve plutot quelconque je ressemble a un adolescente. Je suis plutot froide, glaçante, pratique régulièrement l'ironie et l'humour noir, sauf lorsque je suis en « civile » (en clair pour tout le monde sauf ma famille et quelque informateur, ainsi qu'allier) je suis d'une caractère enfantin, insouciante, et très sociale, mais attention, il m'arrive encore d'utiliser l'ironie,( mais avec plus de légèreté) Et j'ai un tatouage, héréditaire ( incroyable, mais pas autant que les pupille blanc des Hyûga)<br>Je suis la seconde plus forte assassin de mon clan, le premier étant mon père, le chef de clan.  
>Ma famille,ou « clan », les Laurent, sont des grand tueurs a gage, jamais aucun membre se font attraper, personne ne nous soupçonne d'être les fameux « Anges de la mort », c'est vrai, pour tout le monde nous sommes les respectable Laurent, une famille noble, qui a réussi en multinationale, nommée Laurent corp.<br>Revenons à nos moutons, et oui, je dois protéger le fils cadet de la police. Pourquoi ? Car L'akatsuki lui en veux... Pourquoi ? Bonne question, mais si l'akatsuki veut le tuer, je veux savoir pourquoi, et ma famille a décider d'envoyer un message clair à L'akatsuki, on n'attaque pas les grande capitale du monde, sans risque. Même la Mafia nous respecte.  
>Les quelques infos que j'ai sur lui :<p>

Nom :Uchiwa Prénom(s) : Sasuké  
><span>Âge<span> : 17 ans né(e) le : 30/11/1994  
><span>Sexe<span> :Masculin à : Konoha  
><span>Taille<span> :1m75 adresse: 6 rue du cerisier 12500 Konoha

Physique :  
><span>Yeux<span> :Noir Cheveux : Ébène  
><span>Signe particulier<span>: aucun

Caractère: asociale, froid, manipulateur, du moins en surface.

OK... Intéressant, attendez... Il a 17 ans... Pour pouvoir le protéger, faudrait que je retourne au Lycée (quoique j'ai toujours suivit des cours en correspondance -'') C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !  
>Je me massai les tempes, heureusemen, peu de gens m'avait déjà vu. Mais bon, va falloir que je me fasse une autre identité, toute celle que j'ai en réserve, on soit 22 ans, soit 45 ans... (Posez pas de question c'est comme sa. )<br>Bon, j'allais voir mon cousin Jérémy, il pourrait me crée rapidement une identité.  
>1 heure plus tard, je me dirigeais à la gare, sous ma nouvelle identité. Je me nomme maintenant Angeline Tsueda, j'ai 17 ans, je suis orpheline et je vis en face de Sasuké, le 7 rue du cerisier a Konoha, où ma « Famille d'accueille » Une riche famille de bourgeois, m'en envoyer finir mes étude a Konoha, seule dans leur résidence secondaire, acquis récemment. Je portais des lentille de contact vert et m'avais tient le bout des cheveux violet, j'avais cacher ma franche épaisse, laissant juste quelque mèche. Je porter une jupe gothique lolita, avec un débardeur avec un lapin emo (qui cacher mon tatouage, situer dans le dos) des docs Martens longue au pied. Maquiller avec un rouge a lèvre violet, du crayon, de l'eye liners, qui me faisait des yeux de chinoise, et de l'ombre a paupière violette.<br>Je rentrer dans ma nouvelle maison, m'installa, de manière a faire crédible, mais de manière a pouvoir récupérer rapidement mes vêtement, mes armes ( 2 couteau cacher sous le bureau, dans ma chambre, un pistolet sous le matelas un sous l'oreiller (9 mm automatique) et 7 couteau, 8 pistolet éparpillée dans toute la maison, mais discrètement pour que personne y tombe dessus par accidents (un accident est si vite arrive hihihi) J'avais finis mon rangement, quand on sonna. je recoiffa rapidement et alla ouvrir. Devant moi, se trouver la famille Uchiwa au grand complet. Le père, La mère, Le frère aînée, Itachi, et le cadet, celui que je dois protéger, Sasuké Uchiwa...

**Moi : Bonjours... Vous voulez ?**  
><strong><span>La mère<span> : Nous avons appris que vous allez habiter ici... Nous somme vos voisins, nous voudrions faire connaissance...**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : Avec plaisir ! C'est géniale, je viens a peine d'arriver, et je rencontre déjà des personne ^^ Mais entrez je vous en pris...**  
><strong>Ils entrèrent, et je refermer la porte...<strong>  
><strong><span>Moi <span>: Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai pas complètement finis d'emménager...**  
>Je les conduisis dans le salon...<br>**Moi : Vous voulez boire ?**  
><strong><span>Le père<span> : Vous avez quoi ?**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : Jus de fruit en tout genre, coca orangina fanta, ice tea, du café, du chocolat, et de la bière, Panachée vodka...**

Ils me regarder tous avec des yeux ronds je me rendit compte que j'avais que 17 ans, et que j'était par conséquence mineure, et par conséquence je devais pas boire de la vodka (théoriquement) et qu'il était flic...

**Moi : C'est ce qu'il y avait quand je suis arriver ici, je fais que citer ce qu'il y a. Mon beau père a dû m'en emmener, pensant venir un de ces quatre... Vous voulez ?**  
>Ils se détendirent tous, ils crurent mon histoire, sauf Itachi, qui me regarder soupçonneusement.<br>**Sasuké : Coca.**  
><strong><span>Itachi<span> : Bière...**  
><strong><span>Le père<span> : Bière**  
><strong><span>La mère<span> : Un panaché.**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : Je vous apporte sa...**

Je pus faire connaissance avec mon protéger et sa famille. « J' appris » que l'aînée avec 22 ans (mon âge réelle) qu'il allait au lycée High School Konoha (je lançais simplement comme moi ^^), et autre information inutiles, mais qui pourrait m'aider plus tard, et lui sauver la vie.  
>La partie délicate, fut de raconter ma vie, cela devait pas ressembler a un texte appris par cœur, ce que le père se rendrait compte de suite, devait pas trop hésiter, cela ferait suspect, et doit pas non plus montrer les signe du mensonge ( la voix,( qui doit pas être lente, ne pas montrer des signe d'anxiété et ne pas monter dans les aigus), le visage ( cligne bien des yeux, ne pas se tenir droite) et les geste (ne pas taper du pied, ni se tortiller et fais attention a pas trop croiser des bras, ni s'asseoir sur ses mains)) Bref, bien mentir est un art ! Y a beaucoup de chose à savoir.<br>Je m'en sortit extrêmement bien (faut savoir que j'ai appris a mentir a 2 ans c'est presque une seconde nature u.u) Je dis que j'était une orpheline, que j'avais était adopter, et que me famille d'accueille, plutot riche, avait acheter cette résidence pour en faire une maison secondaire, et m'y avait envoyer pour que je poursuive mes études a Konoha, au lieu de l'étude en correspondance, pendant qu'ils voyagerait dans la monde, pour leur travaille. Mme Uchiwa me dit que si j'avais besoin de quoique se soit j'hésiter pas, et que Sasuké se ferait un plaisir de m'aider a m'intégrer au lycée. Il y répondit avec un grognement. Bref, tout se passer comme sur des roulettes , enfin presque, Itachi n'avait pas détacher ses yeux noir sur moi, et avait l'air de se méfier. Il resta un peu, quand ses parents et sont frère partis.

**Itachi : Je sais pas ce que tu mijote ma mignonne, mais crois moi ton numéro de la pauvre orpheline ne marche pas Angélique, a moins que se soit un faux nom. Je découvrirais ce que tu mijotes cocotte...**  
>Je lui souria, d'un air angélique.<br>**Moi : Allons je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Itachi, au faite, joli rime.**  
><strong><span>Itachi<span> : C'est sa, fais l'innocente... Mais tu vois, quand j'aurais découvrit qui tu es vraiment, je t'en mettrait deux dans ta tronche d'ange.**  
>Il sortit un magnum de 32mm... Et le pointa vers moi...<br>**Itachi : Sers a rien de dire quoi que se soit, personne ne te croirait...**  
>Je perdis mon sourire, et j'enlevais mon « masque » de gentillesse et d'enfant, et reprit mon regard vide et froid, que j'avais habituellement (en passant c'est assez compliquer avec des lentilles )<br>**Moi : Quand tu découvrira qui je suis, tu te piseras dans ton froc, et remenace moi encore une fois, et te comprendra vite ton erreur de m'avoir sous-estimer, essaie de cafeter quoique se soit, et crois moi je le saurais, tu regrettera... Tu sais vraiment pas à qui tu t'attaques mon vieux**  
>Je reprit « mon masque » et lui sourit...<br>**Moi : C'est pas pour te jeter dehors, mais j'aimerais finir de ranger mon chez moi, et me doucher et manger et dormir, pour pouvoir aller au lycée demain...**

Il rangea son armes, et je l'accompagna a la porte, il sorti se retourna et me serra la main, et partit. Je fermis la portes derrière lui, et je fermais les volait, il était 7h00 du soir. J'allais me doucher, manger, et rangea, j'allais dans ma chambre, je nettoyer un des mes couteau, ainsi que mes quelques armes a feu que j'avais sous la main. Je préparai mon sac, un lapin destroy, les affaire pour demain, un pantalon à clou et épingle a nourrice, avec un t-shirt manche longue rayée noir et rouge, une capuche de chat, un peu grand pour moi, un paire de chaussure de skate quelconque. Et partit au lit. Le lendemain, je me réveilla a 5h00 du matin (je sais c'est tôt, mais on change pas les habitudes) Je me leva, alla manger une ou 2 gâteau, puis j'allais dans un pièce, emménager en dojo, j'enfilas un Kimono et m'entraîna durant 1 heure, puis je me mis en jogging, et alla courir, jusqu'à 7 heures, je fis le tour de Konoha, qui commençait a peine a se réveiller, quand je rentrer, je vis Uchiwa devant ma porte...  
>Arriver a son niveau, je fis semblant d'être essoufflé (alors que je peux courir 2 heures avant d'être essoufflé)<p>

**Moi : Salut.. Pfiou...**  
><strong><span>Sasuké<span> : T'es allée courir ?**  
><strong><span>Moi :<span> J'ai courut qu'une demi heure.. Mais je me suis perdu... quand j'ai retrouver mon chemin, j'ai courut jusqu'à chez moi... Mais t'es en avance**  
><strong><span>Sasuké<span> : T'es lever depuis quelle heure...**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : 5h30, j'ai fais un mauvais rêve ^^' Entre !**  
>On rentra.. ;<br>**Moi : Vais me changer, j'arrive dans 10 minutes.**  
>Je pris une douche rapidement, m'habiller, me maquiller (rouge a lèvre rouge vif, eye liners, crayon (noir)) Et descendit 10 minute plus tard.<br>**Moi : On y va ^^**  
><strong><span>Sasuké<span> : Hn...**  
>Sa commencer bien. On pris le métro, dans 2 station après la notre, deux fille (une blonde au yeux bleu et une au cheveux rose, yeux émeraude)<br>**Les filles : Sasuké chéri, que fais tu avec cette sale gothique...**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : J'suis pas gothique, mais emo -''**

2 groupie de Sasuké, je me souvient soudain, qu'il était populaire au lycée, qu'il faisait partit des 5 BG du Bahut, composer de Neji Hyûga, Naruto Uzumaki, Nara Shikamaru, Saï et enfin Sasuké.  
>Mis a par Saï, je les connais de réputation, pas de danger. Mais Saï m'inquiéter plus, il n'as pas de nom de famille, il a pas de passé, (du moins je lui en ai pas trouver et dieu sais a quel point mon réseaux et perfectionner) et il semble avoir apparaître comme sa, l'année dernière. Perdu dans mes pensée, je n'avais pas remarquer que les 2 groupies me tchatcher.<p>

**Cheveux Rose : Et tu nous écoute...**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : Désolée.. ; Mais je crois que j'était ailleurs ^^''**  
><strong><span>Ino<span> : Mais regarde cette tepu, elle se pense intelligente car elle est la voisine d'Uchiwa et qu'il t'emmène au Lycée...**

Je faillis répondre que j'y serais arriver toute seule, mais je me rappela inextremiste que j'avais un mauvais sens de l'orientation. Ma mission allait être un régale (ironique), entre les groupies, et mon nouvelle identité avec laquelle j'ai pas eu le temps de m'accommoder, et tout cette bande de gamins.

**Moi : Franchement, c'est sa mère qu'il l'a obligé. Mais contrairement a vous, j'ai pas un Q.I élever (très ironique)**  
>C'est plus fort que moi, mais j'utiliser l'ironie... Et j'ai pas encore fais de l'humour noir, mais sa va pas tarder je sens... Elles ont relever mon ironie (tiens, sont-elles plus intelligente que je l'avais cru ?)<br>**Sakura : Toi t'es morte ... La prochaine fois, tu te coucheras !**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe, j'aimerais qu'on évite de marcher sur l'autre _(François Mauriac)_**

Zut... S'est sortit tout seule... bah, pas grave, après tout, en tant qu'emo, j'avais le droit de faire de L'humour noir (non ?)  
>Et, avant qu'elles est le temps de me peter la gueule, un brun, avec une couette, (Nara Shikamaru) et une blonde avec 4 couette, et des yeux vert foncée ( Sabbaku no Temari (je connais tout l'entourage de Sasuké)) arrivèrent en se disputant. Si je me souviens bien, c'est deux sortent ensemble, se dispute, se réconcilie, ils leur arrive de casser, mais pas bien longtemps (maximum 4 ou 5 jours) avant qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Puis toute a bande de Sasuké débarquèrent, je fis connaissance (officielle) avec tous. Neji Hyûga et sa petit amie Tenten, Shikamaru et Temari, Naruto et Hinata (qui et aussi cousine de Neji) et enfin le fameux Saï... Quand nos regards se croisèrent, pendant quelque seconde, je redeviens Keidrisse, lui aussi eu un regard bizarre, puis je redevint Angélique, et lui prit un sourire, qui sonner faux, et un regard bizarre...<p>

**Saï : Bonjours... Angélique c'est sa...**  
><strong><span>Moi <span>: Oui... Toi c'est ?**  
><strong><span>Saï <span>: Saï...**  
><strong>On se serra la main, encore cette étrange impression, je ne sus pas mettre un nom sur cette impression, ou quand je l'avais ressentis. Je me rendis compte qu'il essayait de mesurer ma force... Je fis de même... Impressionnant, pour des bras aussi fin...<strong>  
><strong><span>Moi<span> ; Euh... Tu peux me lâcher ma mains ^^''**

C'est ce qu'il fit... Je m'intéresser a chacun d'eux, discrètement, je regarder leur styles vestimentaire, leur manière de parler, je fis une comparaison entre les dossier que j'avais d'eux, et en réelle. Encore une fois, mes informateur, indics, ne s'était pas planter.  
>On arriva au Lycée avec 20 minutes d'avance. Ils restèrent devant le Lycée, me proposant de rester. Mais je dis que je devais voir la principale et le secrétariat. Saï décida de m'accompagner. 10 Minute plus tard, on avait finis, je me retrouvais dans la même classe que toute la bande. Saï me suivait silencieusement. Puis, il me demanda de le suivre, on s'arrêta dans un couloir vide, et assez sombre. Et surtout isolés<p>

**Saï : Je t'ai observer dans le métro. T'es bizarre comme fille. Tu observe les gens, comme si tu essayer de lire en eux...**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : T'es pas mal dans ton genre. J'ai jamais un sourire aussi faux, sauf celui des assistances sociales peut être, des yeux aussi froid, et surtout, une telle force et une telle méfiance. Dans la poigne et dans le regards.**  
><strong><span>Saï :<span> Je peux pas croire que tu sois aussi innocente que tu le prétendes. Je découvrirais bien qui tu es.**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : Tien, en deux jours que je suis ici, t'es la deuxième personne à me le dire.. ; La première étant Itachi Uchiwa, vous vous êtes donnez le mots ou quoi...**  
><strong><span>Saï :<span> A ta place je prendrai pas tout sa a la légère...**  
>Il me plaqua contre le mur, me tenant un poignet, et la gorge, je failli prendre mon couteau, que j'avais au niveau de la cuisse, dissimulé habilement (comment haha secret)Mais me retint, curieuse. (ou simplement suicidaie )<br>**Saï : Je pourrais te tuer, te violer, et personne s'en rendrait compte. Avant pfiou... Disons se soir maximum, voir demain.**  
><strong><span>Moi :<span> Si tu tente quoi que se soit, tu découvrirait si je suis ce que je dis ou pas.. ; Mais peut être que ce que je suis vraiment pourrait être dangereuse pour toi mon chère...**

Il enserra ma gorge, de mon pied, je lui taper dans la rotule, il recula, me délivrant légèrement, je me dégager, et d'une coup de pied, j'allais lui taper dans le sternum, mais m'arrêta a 1 cm. Car sa sonnai  
>Je reposais mon pied...<p>

**Moi : Fiche moi le paix mec...**  
>Je partit, me retrouva sans mal, puis je tombai sur Sasuké et sa bande... Qui allait en cours, car sa sonnai.<br>**Tenten : Ou était tu passer Angélique ? On s'inquiéter !**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : Ben après être passer au Secrétariat et a la dirlo, Saï me fit promener, m'emmena a un couloirs sombre je sais ou, et me lâcha. Me suis perdu T.T**  
><strong><span>Sakura :<span> Pauvre choupette...**

Le pire, c'est que cette Sakura est une vraie hypocrite, elle me plaint, alors qu'elle me déteste.  
>Bref, ma première journée fut éprouvante, j'était perdu dans mes pensée, en cherchant qui pouvait être vraiment Saï (qui était devant moi en classe, j'était seule à ma table) je fixais son dos, perdu dans mes pensée, les prof m'appeler 5 ou 6 fois, avant que je réalise que d'un j'était Angélique Tsueda et que je devais faire plus attention mes réponse en cours (je devais revenir a un niveau de deuxième année de lycée...) Et qu'il faut vraiment que j'essaie d'éviter à l'avenir l'humour noir, et minimiser l'utilisation de L'ironie, je me fais beaucoup remarquer là-dessus... Et que j'évite de répondre au prof (sauf au cours) sinon, ça risque de partir en live. A la fin de la soirée, Saï resta avec nous, prétendant devoir allez dans un quartier près de chez moi.<br>Je rentre chez moi. Je rentrer à 17h30. Je m'étirée, enlever mes vêtement, mit un jogging, et fit un jogging d'une bonne heure. Quand 18h30 fut sonner (sur mon portable U.U) et je me souvins d'où venais l'étrange sensation -^w^-. Je fis demi-tour, et je partis, en courant au pas de cross, jusqu'à chez moi. J'arrivais vers 19h00. J'allais prendre une douche, après avoir fermer les volets et les portes a clés. Et avoir garde un couteau avec moi dans la salle de bains fermé a clés. Je mangea rapidement, et de 20h00, a 00h00 j'allais dans le Dojo, m'entraîner. Je médita un dizaine de minute, et allais me couchée. Je trouvais pas le sommeil, alors, j'abandonna, et avec mon ordinateur, j'envoya des message crypter et codée a ma famille. Le message est

_« Je suis bien installé, rien de fâcheux m'est arrivé. Sauf que je suis tombé, en trébuchant sur une Racine K. Angélique. »_

En clair, je suis bien arrivé, R.A.S,, j'ai rencontrée un Racine, (membre de l'organisation Racine), Keidrisse.  
>Et j'espère qu'ils auront l'idée de faire le lien entre La Racine et Saï.<p>

-  
>Jérémy fus le premier à lire le message de Keidrisse. Il connaisser assez Keidrisse, pour avoir fait de nombreux assassinat, meurtre ou homicide ensemble, pour comprendre assez rapidement le demande de Keidrisse. Il alla chercher des informateurs et des indics, pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la Racine.<p>

Vers 6h30 du matin, je m'étira, et alla mangeai, je n'avais pas dormit de la nuit, en mangeant, je continuai a jeter un oeil sur ce que j'avais trouver sur L'akatsuki. Je trouvai assez de truc pour écrire un ou deux Romans. Par contre, sur la Racine, que dalle, rien, à croire qu'il n'existe pas... Et pourtant, je suis sur qu'ils en ont fait des choses... Je me douchai (oui encore, mais pour réfléchir sa m'aide, puis après une nuit sans sommeille, un bonne douche sa détend toujours...)  
>Et je m'habilla d'une jupe courte, noir, avec des chaîne, un débardeur noir, avec une fille (Émilie the strange je crois ) un paire de mitaine a carreau, noir et violet, des docs Martens qui s'arrête a mi mollet. Je pris mon sac, et sa sonna. Sasuké qui vient encore me chercher. Faut dire que la veille, j'ai essayer de pas gratter (bon en faite mon but est justement de rentrer dans leur bande) mais ils m'ont intègre. Je me maquillé, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, je pris un rouge a lèvre vert (no comment Okay ?) Et dans un sac a part, (une sac simple noir) je mis mon jogging, aujourd'hui, ( on a sport avec les dernière année. Je rejoint Sasuké, et en silence on alla a la station de Métro, on fut rejoint par Sakura et Ino, et petit a petit toute la bande débarqua. Tous avaient une phrase aux lèvres... Comment allez vous vous déguiser pour le bal qui est ce soir (on est mercredi)...<br>Voici les réponses :

**Ino : En princesse de la pop..**  
><strong><span>Sakura<span> : en rappeuse.**  
><strong><span>Tenten<span> : En guerrière ninja**  
><strong><span>Hinata <span>: En garçon**  
><strong><span>Temari<span> : je sais pas encore.**  
><strong><span>Saï :<span> En zombie**  
><strong><span>Sasuké :<span> En vampire.**  
><strong><span>Neji<span> : Aucune idée.**  
><strong><span>Naruto<span> : En fille**  
><strong><span>Shikamaru<span> : comme chaque année...**  
>Et tous se tournèrent vers moi.<br>**Tous : Et toi ?**  
><strong><span>Moi<span> : (prise de cours) Euh... Vue que carnaval c'est tout le jour chez moi... je crois que je vais me déguiser en fille normale ^^'' Et je vais mettre des lentille pour me colorée les yeux. Si tu veux Temari, je peux te prêter des vêtements, puis j'ai des bombe de coloration qui s'enlève a l'eau...**  
><strong><span>Temari<span> : Ouais je veux bien.**

Ouf... bref, la matinée passa vite, Temari viens manger chez moi, puis on passai une bonne partie a l'après midi a chercher des vêtement pour Temari.  
>Finalement, elle opta pour un corset bustier, une jupe assez lolita. Elle se teignit les pointes de cheveux rouges et se détacha les cheveux. Je la maquille avec un crayon et de l'eye liner, et les lèvres bleues, je mis un peu de fond teint, pour la pâlir, je lui fis quelques étoiles près de l'oeil.<br>Moi, je me mis un slim, un débardeur bleu, un gilet long (qui cachait le 9mm que j'avais pris avec moi) un paire de converse (bon ok, elles ont des tête de bonhomme style Emo, mais c'est la seule paire de converse que je posséder) Je mis (en faite j'enlevai) les lentilles de contact, pour me faire les yeux noir. Je me maquiller avec du crayon noir, et de l'ombre a paupière bleu turquoise, du rose a lèvre. J'attachai tous mes cheveux en un chignon.  
>Le bal se passa sans encombre...<p>

_A suivre..._

_Alors votre avis ?_


	2. premir sauvetage, partie II

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. **

**Un grand merci a ****Bella Melanie Duncan****, qui a eu la patience de relire cette fic, de la coriger et qui l'as améliorer!**

**Chapitre 2 : Les Anges de la Mort**

Je partis en même temps que toute la bande. Dans le métro, quand nous nous retrouvâmes touts seuls - moi et Sasuke -, j'entendis des éclats de verre, venant de derrière moi, et une balle frôla ma joue.

- Baisse-toi !

- Hein…  
>Je me baissai, le força à se baisser, et une seconde balle se figea dans la barre de metal. Je le mis à couvert, derrière les sièges, près de la porte. Je me mis à sa gauche.<p>

- Pourquoi on nous tire dessus ? – demanda Sasuke, en se couvrant des bras la tête.

Je sortis mon neuf millimètres, et le chargea.

- Il y a deux réponses. Soit c'est à toi qu'on en veut, soit c'est à moi. Ou à nous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un neuf millimètres…  
>J'entendis la porte qui coulissait. Je me levai, braquai mon arme sur le venu. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux marron apparut devant moi.<p>

- Sasori de l'Akatsuki… - je murmurai.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et, sans hésiter, je lui tirais… dans les genoux. Il tomba, je m'avançai vers lui, et lui éloigna son arme.

- Qui et pourquoi. – je lui demandai, en appuyant sa gorge avec mon pied.

- I-Itachi Uchiwa, - il s'arrêta pour prendre de l'air. Je lui appuya avec un peu plus de force. – p-pour pouvoir récupérer l-la fortune de s-ses parents, entièrement… L-Laurent… J'aurais du me douter q-que la jeune fille qui était a-avec Sasuke n'était p-pas normale…

J'enlevai mon pied de sa gorge. Il me regarda, en attendant que je dise qu'il pouvait partir. Je souris et je lui tirai une balle dans le cœur, puis une autre dans la tête.

- Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi tu…  
>Je rangeai mon arme, et lui fit signe de se taire.<p>

- On rentrer chez moi. – je lui dit, en regardant autour de moi. - Je t'expliquerai tout.

Il acquisa. On rentra chez moi, à pied, bien évidemment. Il s'assit, je lui offris un chocolat chaud. Moi, perso, je pris une bière.

- Je croyais… - commença Sasuke.

- Je sais… Bon je sais pas du tout par où commencer…

- Commence par le commencement. – suggéra Sasuke.

- Ok.. Mais me coupe pas, garde les questions pour plus tard. Je m'appelle pas Angélique Tsueda, mais Laurent Keidrisse…. J'ai pas 17 ans, mais 22 ans, je suis tueuse à gage, et j'ai, pour prime, de te protéger de L'Akatsuki. L'Akatsuki est à tes trousses à cause d'Itachi, qui doit être le chef de l'organisation. Son plan est simple, te tuer, et dans un an, il s'occupera de tes parents, et a lui l'argent de la fortune des Uchiwa.

- Et t'es donc une tueuse qui doit me protéger… - répéta lui, confus.

Je vis qu'il essayait de trier les informations que je lui avais fournies. Il était désemparé, même si il essayait de le cacher, et surtout perdu.

- Mon dieux, sa veut donc dire que… Je veux pas y croire.

- T'est pourtant obligé, mec. C'est la pure vérité… Bon tu me laisses deux secondes, le temps que je retrouve mon identité…

Je me déshabillai, me laissant juste mes sous vêtements et deux fourreaux avec des couteaux aux chevilles. Je mis un pantalon noir, long et ample, j'accrochai une ceinture, avec un étui de neuf millimètres derrière, auquel j'y mis mon arme, je pris un débardeur long, faisant apparaître mon tatouage, je mis un étuis qui permettait d'avoir deux armes sous les aisselles, j'y mis mes deux armes, et mis un long gilet. Je mis un masque qui me cachait le bas du visage autour du cou. Quand il me vit arriver, Sasuke sursauta, et eu l'air désespéré.

- C'est ni un rêve, ni une mauvaise blague. – dit-il, reculant d'un pas.

Je pris en pitié ce pauvre gamin, durant quelques secondes. Je me repris assez rapidement, et je redevins la tueuse à gage que j'étais.

- Bon écoute petit, - commençai-je. - je m'occupe de son frère et de L'Akatsuki…  
>_<p>

Jérémy, et Éric, le frère jumeau de Keidrisse, reçurent son message. Il était simple : « Détruire l'Akatsuki. »

Demain matin, à l'aube, l'Akatsuki serait plus qu'un souvenir, pensèrent les deux Laurent.

La nuit fut longue. Je commençai par infiltrer la maison des Uchiwa, et j'attirai Itachi à ma poursuite. Puis, avec Jérémy et Éric, on se retrouva à un point bien précis. Les huit membres de l'Akatsuki apparurent.

- Que voulez-vous de nous ? – demanda Itachi.

- Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais vraiment ? Voilà ta réponse.

- Angélique ? Je croyais que quand je te rencontrerai, je pisserai dans mon froc.

Je sortis mon arme, et le mit en joue….

- M'appelle pas Angélique, mais Keidrisse, l'un des Anges de la Mort…

Je tirai, puis tous sortirent leurs pistolets. Mais Jérémy, Éric et moi on fut plus rapides, on les tua tous, et on laissa un mot, gravé avec leur sang :

« _L'Akatsuki est tombée, avis à toute organisation criminelle, on s'en prend pas aux grandes capitales sans autorisation, sinon, c'est la mort assurée… Les Anges de la Mort. »_

Voilà la fin de mon drôle d'aventure. Protéger quelqu'un alors qu'on est tueur à gage est impossible. Pourtant, moi je l'ai fait, et même si je suis la seule au monde à l'avoir fait, cela démontre que rien est impossible (sauf sauter d'une falaise de trente mètres la tête la première et survivre, là on meurt à 100% de chance.)

Rappelez vous bien, n'importe qui peut vouloir vous tuer, même votre propre famille. Je dis pas qu'il faut faire confiance à personne, mais rester méfiant avec tout le monde… On ne sait jamais…

HS :

**Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais fait pas beaucoup d'ironie, et peu d'humour noir… voici Mes Phrase d'Humour Noir utilisées ^^**

**Tout phrase d'humour noir ne viennent pas de moi, mais du Livre : Le meilleur de L'Humour Noir de Sébastien Bailly, n°545 de l'édition Mille et Une Nuits… : **

**Avoir du tact, c'est dire à quelqu'un qu'il a l'esprit ouvert quand il a un trou dans la tête. **

**Article 1****er**** : Le tabac est un poison **

**Article 2 : Tant pis ? **

**Un policier se suicide tous les neuf jours. Ça prouve qu'il ne sait pas bien viser.**

**La guerre de 14-18 avait fait 1 civil tué pour 10 militaires. La guerre 39-45 1 civil pour 1 militaire. Le Vietnam 100 civils pour 1 militaire. La prochaine guerre, seuls les militaires survivront. Engagez-vous !**


	3. Deuxième sauvetage Fin

**Suite de l'aventure de Keidrisse, tueuse à gage qui, un mois après avoir détruit l'Akatsuki, doit revenir à Konoha, cette fois pour protéger huit personnes (Sasuké (encore ^^), Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru et Temari), des membres de la Racine. Mais, pas encore sortie de l'auberge, notre tueuse à gage.**

**Comme la dernière fois, on est dans la tête de Keidrisse.**

**Titre :**

- On nous demande de protéger […] à cause de ta connaissance des lieux, et du fait que tu t'es déjà approchée d'eux, et gagné leur confiance, tu vas retourner là-bas, en tant qu'Angélique Tsueda…  
>Vous aurez compris, cette fois <strong>encore <strong>je vais à Konoha, ayant pour mission de protéger Uchiwa… Et toute sa clic. Sauf Ino, ayant disparut, avec Saï…

Saï, j'ai découvert qu'il était un des meilleurs membres de la Racine…

Cette fois, je crois que je vais vous expliquez pourquoi… Un homme nous a demandé de protéger Uchiwa et sa clic, et de tuer chaque personne qui menacerai leurs vies.

Je suis dans le train, qui s'est arrêté en plein milieu de nulle part, à cause d'un problème technique, je regarde mon reflet, sur la vitre. Mes lèvres sont violettes et j'ai remit les lentilles de contact vert, du eye-liner et du crayon. Pour justifier ma longue absence, et surtout, ma non-réponse au contact, c'est un problème familial important (trios de mes cousins adoptifs se sont suicidés et ma grand-mère est décédée. En plus, une femme qui a prétendu être ma tante a débarqué demandant ma garde).

Enfin arrivée, une heure plus tard. Je sortis de la gare, et me dirigeai vers le métro, avec mes trois valises. Habillée d'un jean troué, un débardeur noir avec un lapin dessus, et un paire de converse, je traînai mes valises, et dans le métro, qui j'aperçus ? Sasuké et sa clique. Et eux aussi, ils me virent… (Génial, moi qui voulait être discrète.) Ils virent vers moi.

Sakura sauta sur moi, me pris dans ses bras…

- Angélique, ça fait longtemps ! – exclama-elle. - Pourquoi t'as pas répondu ? Pourquoi t'es partie ? On s'était inquiété.  
>Quelle hypocrite…<p>

- Oh, excusez-moi, c'est vrai que te répondre c'est important, quand ma grand-mère, est morte, suivit du suicide de trois de mes cousins, et une folle prétendant être ma tante à débarqué pour me kidnapper… La prochaine fois, j'y penserai, je le mettrais dans mes priorités… ( ironique… pas ironique ) Mais je suis désolée pour la disparition d'Ino et de Saï…

- Oh… Excuse moi… - me coupa Sakura. - Je le savais pas ! Puis c'est pas très grave, ils ont dû faire une fugue amoureuse…

- Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais… - murmura Sasuke.

- C'est fou ! – exclama Naruto, en fonçant les sourcils. - On découvre que Itachi et toute sa bande sont en faite l'Akatsuki, on les découvre morts, et tu disparais, un jour plus tard, c'est au tour d'Ino et Saï…  
>Tiens, on m'avait pas précisé ce détail… J'ai du faire une tête bizarre…<p>

- Quesque t'as ? – me demanda Temari. - Tu fais une drôle de tête…

- Non rien…

- J'ai une idée ! – exclama Sakura. Ses yeux brillaient déjà. - Vu qu'on est vendredi, faisons une fête tous ensemble…

- Bonne idée… - comenta Tenten. - Mais on doit préparer tout. Chez qui on va la faire, qui emmène quoi, etcétéra…

- Chez Angélique, vu qu'elle vit seule, on emmène tous un truc à bouffer, et des boissons… Alcoolisées ou pas ? – tout ce discours fut dit par Sakura. Et c'est presque qu'elle me forcera la main l'autre ! -''

- Elle est peut être pas d'accord ! – dit Neji.

Enfin un qui se soucie de mon avis…

- Ok ! – j'exclamai. - Mais pensez à la musique, je suis pas sûre que ma musique vous plaise ! Puis pour l'alcool, j'ai de la bière….

Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je crois que c'est pour les surveiller plus facilement…

- Je pense pas que les parents soient ok ! – dit Shikamaru. - Vu comment c'est parti en live la dernière fois. Sauf si on est sous surveillance rapprochée…

- Prétendez qu'un membre majeur de ma famille reste avec nous… - je proposai.

- Ça marchera pas ! – exclama Sasuke. - J'habite en face, mes parents sont bien capables de venir voir…

- ON se débrouillera à se moment-là. – je dis.

Enfin bref, ils s'organisèrent… j'avais deux heures devant moi pour cacher mes armes correctement, cacher tous ce qui pourrait faire capoter ma couverture, prendre une douche, me changer, et fermer les trois portes à clé.

On sortit du métro, moi et Sasuke, les autres rentrant chez eux.

- Pourquoi t'est revenue, Keidrisse ?

- Pour te protéger, toi et ta clic. À croire que le type qui nous paie n'a pas bien compris le rôle d'un tueur a gage… Puis je m'appelle Angélique officiellement. Et merci d'avoir rien dit a personne…

- Hn…

- Bref… Dans deux heures…

Je me réinstallai, de la même manière que la dernière fois… Cette fois, je gardai que les armes à portée de main, celles que j'avais sur moi.

Je fermai le Dojo, le grenier (là ou j'avais caché mon matos) et ma chambre… Je me douchai, et m'habillai avec un pantalon ample - avec aux chevilles, mes deux couteaux fétiche -, un débardeur noir, où on voit le nombril, et une longue veste, qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Au niveau de la ceinture, un neuf millimètres… Je me maquillai comme toujours, le rouge a lèvres bleu.

_Une heure et demi plus tard._

On avait sonné, et quand j'ouvris ma porte, quelle étonnement fut de découvrir Sakura… habillée en gothique… enfin, juste des vêtements, question maquillage, laisse à désirer.

- Sa… Sakura ?

- T'est vraiment pas contactable… On y a mis un thème… Tous dans l'univers gothique…

- Ah… Euh… Heureusement que j'ai ça en stock. Entre… Reste dans le salon, le temps que je me change…

Je mis une jupe gothique lolita, noire et rouge, un corset, j'enlevai toute mes armes, mis des collants résille. Je mis des mitaines, et changea mon rouge à lèvres, pour en mettre un noir. Je descendis, et trouva Sakura, entrain de regarder mon salon de près.

- OUAH ! Tu ressembles trop à une gothique…

- Avant d'être emo, j'étais gothique, enfin, maintenant je suis plus emo-gothique qu'autre chose.

Je savais faire aussi preuve d'hypocrisie… Enfin bref, tous arrivèrent, en gothiques. On bu quelques bières, et je tenais (heureusement) super bien l'alcool. Puis, ils décidèrent de faire un 'action ou vérité'.

Voilà comment ça se passa :

C'est Sakura qui commença.

- Alors… Sasuke… Action ou vérité ? – demanda Sakura.

- Vérité. – répondit Sasuke.

- Qui est ton meilleur ami ?

- L'autre blond surexcité… - contesta Sasuke.

- Je le savais ! ^^ - exclama Sakura, toute contente.

- Le surexcité… - commença Sasuke.

- Naruto… - corrigea Naruto, légèrement agacé.

- Ouais, ouais… Ça revient au même ! Action ou Vérité ?

- Action.

Vu le sourire de Sasuke, je crois qu'il aurait du dire vérité… Mais bon…

- Tu vas te boire une bouteille de bière cul sec !

- OK ! – exclama Naruto.

C'est ce qu'il fit…

- Hinata… - continua le blond.  
>Je crois que notre chère Hinata aurai voulu se faire oublier sur se coup.<p>

- Vérité…

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi… Alors que tu es belle, intelligente, etcétéra… - demanda Naruto, en souriant.

- Parce que je… je… je t'aime…  
>Logique… Il est con ce mec…<p>

- Neji…

- Hn…

Un autre adepte du 'Hn'… Ça me rappelle tellement mon cher (- ironique ) père que je porte si profondément dans mon cœur.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action…

- Tu peux dire la comparaison que t'as faite de Lee et d'Angélique ?

- … Lee est aussi intelligent qu'Angélique est une tueuse à gage.

Si il savait, le pauvre… Il est très proche de la vérité… Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire…Et Sasuke repéra de suite mon sourire…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Angélique ?

- Je m'imaginait en tueuse a gage… C'est vraiment ridicule…

Enfin bref, ils sortirent tous vérité… Et sortirent des âneries sans importance. Mais bon, ils m'oublièrent, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se souvienne de mon existence. Je me mis sur mes gardes… Mais ils étaient tous petés…

- Keidri… Euh, Angélique… Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Faire cinquante tours du quartier sans t'arrêter ! – exclama Sasuke, triomphant.

Cinquante ? Soit dix kilomètres à courir… Facile, mais ça me prendrait… soixante minutes…

- Ça prendrait trop de temps… - je dis.  
>Tous crièrent de mécontentement, et je dus faire cinquante tours du quartier. Fis semblant de les faire… Au bout du sixième, je fis semblant de plus en pouvoir, et ils eurent pitié de moi… Ils me firent boire le nombre de tours que je n'avais pas fait… en bière… soit quarante quatre bières… Je tiens bien l'alcool, mais au bout de la dix-huitième (plus les deux autres que j'avais bu avant) je commençais à être éméchée… Je vous dis pas à la quarante quatrième, je devais être dans un état ! Je me souviens pas grand-chose de ce que j'ai pu dire, ou faire… jusqu'au moment où Sakura me demanda si j'aimais quelqu'un… Et je répondit par l'affirmative (alors que d'habitude, j'aurais dit à part ma petite soeur, personne ne savait même pas le concerné (de toute façon, le concerné est toujours le dernier a être au courant, alors…)). Puis elle me demanda qui… Je répondis 'Seiya' (un mec avec qui j'avais fait équipe (bon ok… c'est un pote au même titre que Raphaël)). Elle me demanda où il était… Je lui répondis mort (désolée a tous ceux qui s'attendaient à que Seiya vienne m'aider au moment critique - la Racine attaque, et je me retrouve obligée de me battre à cent contre un, puis il arrive les tue tous, et ça finit avec un je t'aime moi aussi et tout le patatras))… Puis plus rien…<p>

Le lendemain, un grand mal de tête. Heureusement pour moi, je connaissais des remèdes anti-gueule de bois efficaces, et je n'ai rien laissé sur qui je suis vraiment… Sasuke se leva le deuxième. Il entra dans la cuisine, dans laquelle je m'étirais. J'étais démaquillée (mais j'avais gardé mes lentilles). Mes longs cheveux attachés en une couette, et habillée dans un débardeur court moulant noir et un short moulant de sport.

- C'est pas prudent de faire ça dans ta cuisine… Quand on te voit, on sait de suite que t'es pas une simple ado de dix-sept ans…

- C'est pas un gamin de dix-sept ans qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas…  
>Quand j'eu finit, j'enfilai un t-shirt trop grand, ainsi qu'un pantalon trop grand. Et j'allais manger avec lui. Je pris un grand bol avec des céréales, et du lait. Tous rentrèrent dans la cuisine, un peu plus tard, avec des maux de tête… Je leur donnai mon remède miracle (je vous donnerai pas la recette). Soudain, j'entendis la vitre de la cuisine se briser, et mon bol éclata dans mes mains… Je regardai vers la fenêtre, et vit un impact de balle.<p>

- MERDE ! – j'exclamai.

J'appuyai sur un bouton qu'on avait mit au cas où que quelqu'un tire, pour pouvoir mettre les volets blindés en même temps. C'est ce que je fis. En moins de trois secondes, on se retrouva coincés dans la maison. J'allumai la lumière de la cuisine, sous les regards étonnés de toute la clic… Sauf Sasuke, qui avait plutôt un air de « j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une cible » qu'un air de « qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ». Des yeux je cherchai la balle. Je la retrouvai, à terre. Je la ramassai, et l'observa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, Angélique ? Qu'es-ce que cette balle fait là ? – demanda Neji.

- S'ils avaient voulu, ils auraient pu m'abattre… Pourquoi avoir tiré sur mon bol… une diversion pour rentrer ? Dans ce cas…

Je cherchai au dessus du frigo mon arme. Quand je la retrouvai, je vérifiai qu'elle était chargée, et j'enlevai la sécurité, d'un geste net. Et pendant dix bonnes minutes, je me préparai. Je descendis en bas, et rejoint les huit ados. Sept étaient complètement paniqués, Sasuke blasé.

- Bon, je crois que sa sert à rien de mentir plus longtemps. On va dans le salon. – je leur dit, indiquant la porte de la cuisine.

Une fois dans le salon, ils s'assirent, et je leur racontai la vérité (en « oubliant » de leur dire que j'étais moi-même une tueuse à gage.)

- T'as oublié le principal... T'es toi-même une tueuse à gage, venue pour nous aider… - me « rappela » Sasuke.

- Oui…

- Donc tu t'appelles pas Angélique… - dit Sakura.

- Je m'appelle Keidrisse…

- Et t'as vingt-deux ans et non dix-sept… - compléta Tenten.  
>J'acquiesçai de la tête… Ils comptent répéter toute les infos que je leur ai fourni ou quoi…<p>

- Et tu dois nous protéger alors que t'es tueuse à gage… - dit Hinata.

- Vous avez finit ? – leur demandai-je, sentant une pointe d'agacement.

- Pourquoi la racine veut nous éliminer ? – demanda Neji. Ah, qu'ils sont compliqués, ces ados !

- Vous avez eu affaire sans le savoir à Saï, le meilleur manipulateur, et à Ino, la veuve noire de la racine.

- Je comprends pas… - dit Naruto.

- C'est juste pour éviter que vous aidiez à les arrêter sans vous en rendre compte. – leur expliquai-je.

Sakura fondit en larmes…

- On va tous mourir !

- C'est possible… Mais j'ai pas l'intention que ça vous arrive… Je butte la première personne qui essaye de vous tuer.

- T'es connue des services de police ? – demanda Temari, me lançant un regard de côté.

- Oui… Et non. On me connaît sur un pseudonyme, mais pas mon visage. Et on est plusieurs dans la famille à avoir ce pseudo…

- Famille ? – demanda Shikamaru, soudainement intéressé.

- Oui, tous dans ma famille on est tueurs à gage… On nous surnomme les Anges de la Mort…

- NANI ! ('Quoi !' en japonais.) – exclamèrent tous (sauf Sasuke, bien évidemment).

Mon portable vibra. Je répondis, et je reconnus Jérémy.

- _Kei ! Quesqu'y se passe, pourquoi les volets sont fermés…_

_- _Jérémy, casse-toi si tu tiens à la vie ! Un sniper est dans les…  
>Trop tard, j'entendis un bruit de déflagration, et son portable tomber… Suivit du bruit d'un cadavre qui tombe…<p>

- MERDE ! – j'exclamai.

Je raccrochai, et tapai rageusement le numéro de mon père…

- _Keidrisse ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- _Un Sniper nous a pris en siège ! Jérémy s'est fait canarder. Le sniper doit avoir la visibilité sur toute la façade est. Il se peut qu'il y en ait d'autres…

- _A part le décès de Jérémy… pas de bobos ?_

- Les gamins sont en état de choque… Ils sont avec moi. Faut trouver une bonne excuse à donner aux parents ! Tu t'en occupes… Puis je veux bien un peu d'aide pour éliminer ce sniper…

- _Je fais ce que je peux. Tu vas pouvoir tenir combien de temps ?_

- Disons… le temps qu'ils arrivent à trouver notre position… Sauf s'ils ont un truc à infrarouges, là on est dans la merde. Puis celui qu'ils détruisent les trucs blindés… Sauf s'ils mettent une bombe. Ou qu'ils arrivent à s'infiltrer dans la maison. Il est possible qu'ils essaient de mettre mon portable sous écoute… Bon, sinon je pourrai tenir deux bons mois enfermée ici. Mais grouille quand même, j'ai pas que ça à faire.  
>Et il me raccrocha au nez. Je fermai mon portable, je le posai a terre, et l'écrasai du talon.<p>

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? – demanda Sakura.

- Je suis injoignable, donc ils pourront pas me mettre sous écoute, ou faire exploser mon portable. C'est pas compliqué quand on sait le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? – demanda Hinata, légèrement préoccupée.

- Attendre… Interdiction d'utiliser la télé, ou la radio… juste l'ordinateur… ne pas communiquer avec qui que se soit. Pas de chat, sinon faites ce que vous voulez.

- Je vois pas l'intérêt de ne pas regarder la télé et la radio… et ne pas utiliser le chat. – commenta Sasuke.

- Quelqu'un d'aussi habille que Saï serait capable de vous convaincre de sortir en discutant via le net, en… disons une à dix minutes, ça dépends de la personne.

- On est pas cons. – dit Temari.

- Influençables… C'est pas pareil. Il peut dire qu'il veut vous protéger de moi, qui voudrais, entre guillemets, vous tuer. Donc je préfère éviter tout contact avec des gens que vous connaissez ! D'ailleurs, je voudrais prendre vos portables…

Ils me les donnèrent, plus au moins en rechignant… Et je les brisai au sol. Ils me regardèrent pas contents.

- Je vous en envoierai des nouveaux.

Et j'enlevais mes vêtements du dessus, pour apparaître comme j'étais dans la cuisine lorsque Sasuke m'avait interrompu… Je m'étirai, et montai me changer, j'enfilai tout pour paraître invisible. Mon débardeur qui finis en masque (que je ne mis pas), un pantalon ample, le tout sous une longue veste débardeur laissée ouverte. Une paire de Mitaines. Je mis mon neuf millimètres à sa place, derrière ma ceinture, plus un autre sur le coté, et deux couteaux aux chevilles. Et je mis le produit pour enlever la coloration, et enlever mes lentilles de couleur. Le tout me prit une bonne demi-heure.

Quand je redescendis, métamorphosée, mes cheveux encore humides, ils me regardèrent bizarrement, pendant que j'attachais mes cheveux en une couette.

- Alors c'est vrai! – exclama Sakura. - T'es vraiment une tueuse à gage nommée Keidrisse…

- Exact… Donc la comparaison stupide que t'as faite, Neji, marche qu'à moitié…

- Aucun rapport… Comment peux-tu faire de l'humour alors qu'on risque de crever ? – demanda Naruto.

- Bah! Au bout de dix-sept ans, on s'y fait au danger…

- T'as commencé à tuer à cinq ans ! – exclama Temari, abasourdie.

- Non, j'avais six ans… Non, à cinq ans j'accompagnais mon père. J'ai l'habitude maintenant de risquer ma vie. Donc crois moi, faut essayer de trouver une échappatoire, ou la pression est trop forte, et on risque l'erreur et donc de mourir.

- Donc toi tu fais de l'humour… - dit Temari.

- Il m'arrive de faire de l'ironie, du cynisme aussi…

- Drôle moyen de survivre… - dirent tous, ironiques…

- Tu regrettes jamais de tuer quelqu'un ? – demanda Sasuke.

Si je regrette… Au début peut être que oui… Mais avec le temps, non. La seule mort que je regrette, c'est celle de Seiya, mort par ma faute… La seule personne que je regrette vraiment d'avoir tué, c'est bien lui.

- Non, jamais.

Je fermai les yeux… Et je sentis quelqu'un me ramener vers l'arrière, et me passer un couteau sous la gorge, sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde. Je regardai rapidement qui manquait. Il manquait Sakura… Je sentis son odeur. Non… Impossible ! Sakura… Ce nom veut dire fleur de cerisier… La dernière complice de Saï et Ino… Et dire que, comme une idiote, j'ai pas fait le rapprochement !

- J'aurais du m'en douter… Pourquoi maintenant ?

- J'attendais à ce que Angélique revienne, j'ai prévenu Saï et Ino, les deux snipers, et ils devaient vous tuer… En espérant que l'Ange de la Mort qui a tué l'Akatsuki apparaisse. Mais la chance est avec moi, Angélique et l'Ange de la Mort font une seule et même personne…

- Hum… Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire !

Je m'agrippai à son poignet, celui où elle tenait le couteau, pour pas qu'elle m'égorge, et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Elle lâcha le couteau par surprise, je me retournai, tout en attrapant une de mes armes a feu, et je lui pointai au front. Elle s'arrêta net, effrayée.

- Une dernière prière, petite fleur de cerisier…

- Crève en enfer, fille de…

Et je lui tirais une balle. Elle s'écroula. Je lui tirais deux autres balles, une au coeur, une autre a la tête.

Les filles fermaient les yeux, tandis que les mecs les prirent dans leur bras.

- C'est… C'est… - balbutia Hinata.

- Horrible ? Je suis un monstre sans cœur ? Vous me haïssais d'avoir tué votre copine qui voulait vous tuer ? Ben, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Si pour vous protéger je dois éliminer tous vos camarades de classe, tous vos profs, votre famille, ainsi que ma propre famille, je le ferais sans hésiter, _capice_ ? Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi, j'en ai rien à battre !

- Ta propre famille ? – demanda Shikamaru.

- Oui ! Ma propre famille ! Quoi, ça vous choque ?

- On nous a appris à respecter nos familles, à les honorer. – murmura Tenten.

- J'ai appris à tuer une personne coûte que coûte, qui que ce soit, qu'elle vienne de ma propre famille, ou de l'autre bout de l'univers, à finir une mission quoi qu'il arrive !

Bref… On resta deux bonnes heures assis au salon. Les gamins discutant entre eux, moi les ayant à l'oeil, faisant rien.

- Keidrisse… T'es majeure n'est-ce pas ? – demanda Sasuke.

- Depuis 4 ans…

- Donc t'as plus d'expérience que nous… - continua-t-il.

- Ça dépends dans quel domaine…

- Dans le domaine de l'amour. - répondit Sasuke.

- Quel type d'amour? Dans l'amour familial, l'amour amical, l'amour amoureux… Ou l'amour le fait de s'envoyer en l'air…

- Les quatre…

- Familial: _no comment_, amical: j'avais deux amis… Maintenant il m'en reste un… L'amour amoureux: pas que je sache… Envoyer en l'air : Reste du domaine privé. Pourquoi ?

- On se demandait si on peut être une tueuse et éprouver des sentiments ! – dit Tenten.

Bing ! Dans les dents ! Mais il en faut plus que ça pour me casser.

- Si vous connaissiez mes trois sœurs, vous diriez pas ça.

- T'as des sœurs ? – demanda Tenten.

- Oui… Les seules personnes au monde que je peux dire sans mentir que je les aime. Avec mon pote bien sûr.

Ils écarquillèrent tous leurs yeux.

Je repensais à mes trois soeur… Ah, ça oui, je les adore. Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi pour entendre Leïla m'engueulant pour une broutille (genre j'ai mis de la boue sur le tapis, ou que je saigne, et que je devrais me soigner), Elize me réprimer encore une fois (elle a six ans de moins que moi) car j'ai les cheveux emmêlés, et me forçant à m'assoir pour s'occuper de ça. Et Elizabeth surveille le tout.

Soudain, craquement de porte qu'on enfonce me fit sursauter, je pris mon arme, et me précipita devant, prête à tirer… Face a moi, mon père. Debout, appuyé sur sa canne, son kimono gris, ses cheveux attachés en une couette. Il est imposant.

- Oui bonjour. – je lui dit, baissant mon arme.

- Tu peux sortir, la racine a été déracinée, les snipers éliminés… Et les restes de Jérémy emmenés.

Il entra, à sa suite, les parents des gosses que je gardais… Les parents de Sakura inclus… Je leur barrai le passage (enfin, celui de mon père, qui arrêta les autre parents).

- Sakura est une complice, j'ai du l'abattre… Puis qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là, je croyais… - je dis à mon père, de façon à que seulement lui me puisse entendre.

- Ok… Ils ignorent tous de nous, croient qu'on est là pour une mission secrète des services secrets, on est en quelque sorte des agents dormants. Débrouille-toi pour Sakura. – me répondit-il, sous le même ton.

- Les gamins vont bien… Mais je préfère prévenir, Sakura a été abattue, car elle s'est fait embobiner par la racine, j'ai du l'abattre car en plus de me tuer, elle aurait tué les gamins… - je dis aux parents.

Les parents de Sakura tiraient une drôle de tête… Je partis. Et j'entendis comme une arme qu'on charge. Je fis demi-tour, et vit les parent de Sakura, qui pointaient un arme sur moi… Et sur mon père. Je me mis rapidement à couvert, récupéra mon arme, l'arma, et sortit tout en tirant sur les parents de Sakura… En six balles, je les tuais tous… Et m'en reçut une à l'épaule. Le père de Sasuke vérifia le pouls.

- Ils sont morts. – dit-il.

Tout en compressant la blessure, je vis mes sœurs se précipiter sur moi. Leïla m'entraîna vers une voiture noire, et me soigna l'épaule (en me faisant une suture d'urgence, étant une médecine très brillante). Elize enleva le sang de mes cheveux, et Elizabeth surveilla le tout.

Mon père alla au volant, et on rentra à la maison.

- Compte pas sur moi si on doit protéger quelqu'un… Je préfère tuer. – je lui dis.

- J'ai pas l'intention de protéger quelqu'un d'autre… ou d'accepter des missions pour protéger quelqu'un. En tuant, j'ai perdu des personnes, mais en protégeant, j'ai perdu plus de personnes qu'en tuant…

Je souris, et m'endormit.

Fin.


End file.
